Matches, Light, and Shade
by t33m4n2
Summary: An origianl continuing story focusing on 3 creepypasta oc.
1. Prologue

_Light_

The crisp cool air sent a chill running down my spine, despite the layers of clothes I was wearing. I pulled my arms close to my body and buried my face into my scarf. Had it been this cold ten years ago?

Children laughed as they chased each other in the snow, frequently falling and sending up plumes of white powder that covered them for a moment, until they quickly jumped back up and kept running. Their parents watched from benches nearby, idly talking. Some kept a concerned eye on their kids but others were absorbed by the conversation. Loving parents, all of them. It'd been nice to have one of those. One.

To my right, the swingset sat empty. Somehow still standing after all these years. The snow piled up on the seats and stuck to the cold metal, camouflaging it nicely against the white backdrop. I'd loved that swingset when I was younger. It had been the last thing I'd wanted before...

But I'd been a good girl right? Everyone had called me an angel. Well, everyone else had.

I looked down at the swirling water below. It was calm today, partly frozen from the cold. Small ice chunks floated downstream like tiny boats. Like tiny people. I remembered the raging torrent it had been. Churning and dragging those ice chunks down below the surface. A person could freeze in that water if they weren't careful.

Everyone else had loved me. I'd always done my best to be happy. To make everyone else happy too. I was a good girl, wasn't I?

My father had taken me across this bridge. We were going to swing. We were going to be happy. But I could never make him happy. Maybe I'd made him happy ten years ago when I was trying to swim? No one swims well when they're eight though. And yet, I distinctly remembered his smile.

Had he loved me then? Probably not. Happiness and love are very different, aren't they. But I'd always tried to be a good girl. Hadn't I done well?

His grip had been colder than the snow. And I must have seemed lighter than a snowflake as he picked me up. Not even his smile had been warm. In fact, it had been the most terrifying thing I had seen in my life, just before I died. Ironic that a few days ago, I'd been the most terrifying thing he'd seen in his life. Also just before he died.

There was a scream from the kids. A girl was on the ground crying to my left, just at the foot of the bridge. Next to her lay a snowball, bits of rock sticking out at frightening angles. The boy who threw it was laughing. Laughing? At her pain? That wasn't love. That wasn't kind.

I walked over and knelt by the girl. He stopped laughing as I looked up at him.

"That wasn't very nice," I said. My eyes started glowing. He was bad.

He started yelling and screaming. His eyes turned red and then dripped away from their sockets. His body toppled to the ground, smoke rising from his hollow eyes, his brain now mush.

I made sure the girl was ok, then stood and began walking toward the swingset.

 _I am a good girl._

 _Matches_

 _I watched as all around me, my world burned to the ground. The flames consumed all they touched, crackling and snapping like laughter. Like screams. Screams. Why did they always have to scream? Was pain really so terrible? They screamed, but the fire laughed. And so I laughed too._

 _These people didn't deserve life. Very few did. My brother hadn't. And so he burned. Just like they burn. Just as they all will soon burn._

I woke from the dream. Grace was still in my arms, still sleeping quietly.

I sighed and held a hand to my head. Was that dream mine? Or was it…

It had been a good dream though. I closed his eyes and imagined their faces again, twisting and writhing as they slowly turned black and transformed into something unrecognizable. Into corpses.

But I wouldn't lose control again. It'd happened too many times already, especially after Carly died. And it had only gotten worse until I killed my brother. I didn't regret it. He'd turned her into a joke. Slender was the only reason I could keep myself in check now. He'd found me then. I'd met Grace because of him. And Light. And my sister. They were the ones who could pull me out of my insanity. Only their voice could break through his. Through Zero's.

I reached for the mirror Grace kept by the bed and lit a candle on my finger to see my reflection. Bright red eyes looked back at me. Good. I was still in control.

 _You'd like to think that wouldn't you?_

The covers felt too hot. I peeled them off and closed my eyes to sleep some more.

 _You like to pretend you know what you're doing now. Pretend like your friends will always be there to keep me away. Pretend they can stop me._

My brain itched, like a small flame had lit in the back of my head. I shut my eyes harder and tried to tune him out.

 _You can't ignore me. You can't ignore yourself. You know what you want._

I didn't want it. I wanted control. I'd never asked for this insanity and I wanted it to be gone!

 _The world will burn. And they will burn with it._

Yes… that's what they deserved. But I couldn't just burn everything! I couldn't hurt the people I cared about!

 _You can't protect those you care about. You can't protect them now, just like you couldn't protect_ her _back then._

The fire in my mind was growing, burning my thoughts and consuming my will. Nothing I threw on it could quench it. It's hunger was greater than what I could feed it.

 _You couldn't protect Carly._

Something snapped. The last buckle I'd been holding onto so tightly to stay in control broke. No one said her name. No one brought her up.

 _But you swore her vengeance. You do not protect. You avenge._

Yes. How can you protect when evil is still out there?

 _You can burn. You can burn it all._

Dark red eyes flashed in the mirror.

 _You can burn the world._

 _Shade_

This was beautiful. This was art! All of life is a canvas, and I am it's artist. And my, what a beautiful masterpiece I had painted. I'd left a box full of gold in the middle of the street for everyone! One by one as people walked by on their business, almost all of them would stop, hesitate, and then take one or two coins from the floating box.

Oh yes, it was floating! I had it suspended like a scale with the weight far down in a hole next to it. A very loud and annoying weight.

A man spends his entire life gathering wealth for himself. And if he happens to trample a few lives in the process, so what? If a few young boys are left without parents, what changes?

My parents had died to a wealthy man. He staged an accident and then claimed he was a relative to receive everything they had. A demolition team had blown up a building just as they happened to be walking by, and they were killed by the rubble. That had been the worst and most frightening day of my life. But the man had taught me one thing; beauty.

Snarls rose from the pit, punctuated by the occasional bark.

You see, the building was an orphanage that my parents had invested everything into, but it had gone under anyway. Beautiful that the thing that had crushed them financially and emotionally, would also be the very thing to crush them physically. I remember watching from the car in shock. I hadn't cried then, or at any point after. Because I learned another thing about beauty from that experience.

There were screams coming from the pit now. Pleas for help. A sickening crunch and the box of gold sunk a little as the weight on the other side lessened.

You see the thing about beauty, is that it's only skin deep. Underneath the skin, we're all the same aren't we? Well life really isn't so different now is it?

The man tied to the other end of the rope screamed for help from the pit. Another passerby stopped and considered, then like the many before him, decided that one gold piece couldn't hurt. He plucked it from the box, and the bound man yelped as he dropped a bit lower.

Life is really all that defines us isn't it? We prance around, loving this, hating that, pursuing our own ideas of success. And yet, when we die, all of that beauty is stripped away to reveal that on the inside, we are all hollow puppets playing this game.

It was terribly fitting that the man who had killed so many others he saw as unexceptional, was now being killed by everyone, who saw their own contribution as insubstantial. It was beautiful.

You see if all of life is a canvas, I am it's artist. And death, death is the paint I use to create my masterpiece.


	2. Chapter 1: A Death in the Family

I tore down the dimly lit hallways, practically falling on the steel floor at every corner. It was just supposed to be a simple job. Another kill, another paycheck, another night of drinking and celebrating. But this. I didn't sign up for this.

My face slammed into the wall as I tried to take a corner too fast. Instantly blood started dripping down from my nose. Broken, it had to be. But I didn't have time to stop or even slow down. They were here, and they were after me.

I remember celebrating the guards of my base when they arrived. An angel with black wings had burst in the door. Her light was brilliant! I saw man after man cry out as his eyes bled and his mind melted. She had strode forward, calmly and confidently but with a tense rage that was frightening. I didn't see her directly until her brilliance had faded and she appeared as a normal black winged angel carrying an enormous glowing spear. But as soon as she'd faded, he had appeared.

Dark eyes that were already lost to the world and a fire that turned everything he touched into ash. He was simply a spark, but all the world was kindling for his fire. His laugh was pure dark pleasure. And when he looked at me, I knew fear. I fled, streaking down the many hallways to the safe room. She couldn't get me in there. Not even he could burn down that door!

I slammed my hand onto the scanner and tried to wait patiently for the door to open just enough for me to slide in. The screams from upstairs still echoed in my ears, and the ecstatic hatred in that boy's eyes was burned into my pupils. No sooner was the door a foot open, and I was inside, frantically turning the switch to shut the massive door. Four feet of solid steel. He'd collapse the whole building before he could get through it!

There was a loud sigh from behind me. "I suppose I should have expected such a simple death from someone like yourself." My hand flew for the gun I had stashed in the safe room, but a bullet shattered my wrist before I could touch it. Crying out in pain, I collapsed to my knees and faced the shooter.

He was a young boy in a black suit with a red tie, sitting in the swiveling armchair I had down here. A maroon pistol in his right hand had smoke coming from the barrel.

"Criminals always have the best security for their own homes. That's ironic in itself, yet it's so boring that this is the way you will die," he mocked. There was a loud banging at the door and he smiled.

"It sounds like your guests have arrived, a good host would open the door himself."

I sneered as the banging intensified.

He sighed again. "Very well, leave the burden to your guests then I suppose." The boy crossed the room and flicked the switch to open the door, before calmly coming back and putting a gun to my head.

As the first cracks appeared between the wall and the door, heat flooded the room along with a string of curses. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE'S GOING TO BURN LIKE HELL! And then I'm going to burn every person and every thing that he loves!" The shift in tone was frightening. From a blind and consuming anger to a sadistic calculating tone. It was like hearing a child throwing a tantrum turn into a serial killer.

The boy behind me frowned. "Light, please make sure Matches doesn't kill him before we have our information."

I scoff, "You think you can get me to talk boy? I've been tortured by Russian special forces before. What makes you think you can do better?"

He leans down and smiles as the fiery arms began reaching through the crack. "Because I don't just enjoy this sort of thing. I _live_ for it!"

An inferno storms through the door, flames so large and hot that the steel ceiling starts glowing. The black angel is holding him, whispering something into his ear. Are those… tears rolling down his cheeks?

Bang! I yell as bullet tears through my chest. "I thought you needed to ask me questions!" I wheeze out.

"Oh we will. But understand you're on our time now. That punctured lung will kill you in an hour if left untreated. Now, how did you kill her?"

I grit my teeth. There's no way a bunch of kids will get me to talk.

"HOW DID YOU KILL LUCY!?" the boy's fire was raging again and the angel was having some trouble holding him back.

"You can see my friend here can't be held back for long. She was a ghost, so a bullet couldn't hurt her. And yet Matches saw you shoot her. How did you kill her?"

I grit my teeth. Nothing. Not. A. Word.

Bang! Another shot. This one tearing through my gut. I grunt, but keep from yelling this time.

"That was your stomach. The acid is going to start eating away at your insides. You'll die now, but we can make it quick." I could feel the burning inside my chest and stomach already. The angel's eyes were on me now, glowing. The flaming boy was trying to find something he could throw. "My friends and I are losing patience. How. Did. You. Kill. Her."

Nothing was worth this. What good was client confidentiality if I died like this? "It was a Spirit Gun! It shot her spirit! Physical barriers mean nothing to it. That's how she died!"

The fire was calmer now, but both of their eyes seemed just as intent on killing me as ever.

"Interesting. And who gave you this… Spirit Gun?"

I hesitated. Would it be even worse if I told them?

The flaming boy broke free of the angel's grip and rushed me, putting his burning hands on either side of my head. "... Who was it?" That calm voice, the sadistic smile as I felt the pressure and heat build inside my head.  
"Zalgo" I desperately whisper, hoping to be released. But it was too late.

His head exploded. Sending searing blood and burnt brain flying across the room. Shade glared at Matches. "You do realize I'll have to get a new suit now."

Matches couldn't hear him, his heavy breathing just starting to slow now that the killer was dead. That was twice now. The second person he had loved so dearly who had died while he had watched. After the first time, he had burned her killers. Burned the killer's family. Burned anyone who might ever pose a threat to those he loved! And Lucy had died still.

Light put a comforting arm around him as his flames began to die down. Her burns were severe in some places but she'd survived worse. Besides, he needed this now. He needed to know that he hadn't lost everyone.

"It's ok," she whispered. "You got him. He's gone now," she motioned to herself and Shade. "We're still here, and you still have Grace.

Shade walked over and picked up the gun the assassin had been reaching for. It had intricate silver markings, but was shaped just like his modified 9mm and had a wonderful black finish. He smiled as he examined the weapon

"Put. That. Down." Matches grunted out. "That's the gun that killed her."

Shade frowned and raised an eyebrow "A tool is defined by it's master. And this seems to be a very special tool indeed."

"I swear I will kill you if I ever see you-"

"I'll use it to kill the man who ordered her death. Will that satisfy you?"

Matches fumbled for a bit then nodded. "I'm going to be the one who kills him though."

Shade started to protest, then thought better of it and knelt down in front of Matches. "Yes. And we'll both go with you." He put a hand on Matches' shoulder.

Matches took a deep breath. His bright red eyes returned and he stood up calmly. "We have to stop this guy."

Shade nods as he stands too, "Do you think Slender knows anything about him?"

"If anyone knows anything, it'd be him. We need to tell him what happened anyway."

Light glared at the headless corpse. The heat and cauterized the neck, so it wasn't bleeding. Still, the explosion had painted the room with red splotches everywhere. "We should probably wash up before we see him though." She folded her wings gently against her back.

Matches shook his head, "He won't mind the blood. Let's go."

Shade followed them out, still examining the black gun. "Still, I'm going to stop by somewhere and get a new suit before heading back."

Matches gave him a glance, "Yeah, the blood kinda ruins the whole 'clean cut' look."

Shade laughed and waved as they parted ways. "Wait for me before you report to Slender?"

Light nodded, "Sure, we'll wait!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Slenderman

Light stumbled again, falling to a knee as another wave of exhaustion washed over her. Matches stopped and looked back at her, "You overdid it," he stated simply. "You've never used light to kill so many people before."

She laughed a little, then bit her lip as pain racked her ribs. "They deserved it, and we wouldn't have made it past them!"

Matches frowned as he crossed his arms and looked down at her. "We could have if Shade had just let us follow him."

Light took a deep breath, and winced at the pain in her ribs again. With a small shove to the ground, she stumbled back to her feet. Her left leg threatened to crumple again but she gritted her teeth and forced it to stay straight as she took another step.

Matches sighed. "Here, let me help." He took her arm around his shoulder with one hand and supported her body with the other. He grunted as she relaxed a little more and they began the last little trek to the Mansion.

"You don't have to help me, I can make it!" Light protested with a blush, but she made no move to step away.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"Shade seemed pretty mad you got blood on his suit."

"Yeah? And I was pretty upset Lucy got killed. Guess we just have to get over it."

Silence settled between them for a time. Light watched as the rolling yellow wheat of the farm fields gradually dissipated and gave way to dry, grey ground. The trees and flowers rarely bloomed in this area, and the crisscrossing cracks looked like a spiderweb that threatened to snare any careless wanderer. At the very center of that web, like the spider waiting for it's prey to wander just a little too close, sat Slenderman's mansion atop a low hill.

Light bit her lip. She'd never really liked this place. It'd all felt bad, and the people there felt bad. But Matches wouldn't let her hurt anyone there. He said they were good. And Matches was good, so she wouldn't kill them.

"Do you think Slenderman is there now?" She asked, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I hope so. We've got to tell him about this," Matches replied, keeping his eyes dead fixed on the Mansion.

"We can't. Shade wanted us to wait." And she didn't want to see Slenderman just yet, but she wasn't going to say that.

Matches swore under his breath. "Fine. We'll wait for him in the front yard." He paused for a moment. "And… maybe I'll apologize for his suit."

Light smiled gleefully as Matches helped her limp the last few hundred yards to the Mansion gate.

Shade planted a hand on his and dragged it down, rubbing his temples and stretching his cheeks as it went. "Look. I just need to get a new suit. I have the money for it," he casually waved the $1,500 dollars in front of the extremely nervous clerk. "Just set me up with someone to get me fitted and I'll be on my way!"

"Yes, I understand sir. But um… do you have a conceal and carry license?" he nodded at the pistols sitting on the counter.

"No, that's why I don't have them concealed," Shade rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but we can't just-"

"I want to speak to your manager!"

The clerk took a step back "I.. don't think that's a good-"

In one smooth motion, Shade picked up the black gun (lovingly named Soul now) and shot the man in the head. He fell to the ground unconscious, but the other employees didn't know that. He'd already cleared all of the other customers out. Waiting in line really took away from the shopping experience. Just like difficult employees.

He gently set the gun back onto the counter and spoke to the other clerk without turning to him. "Now, will you help me find a new suit? Or are you going inspect the carpets like your friend here?"

The man didn't answer for a moment. Shade could practically hear his buttons shaking.

"I'll help you sir."

Shade turned to find a very stoic gentleman with a well kept mustache standing several feet behind him. His hairs were greying, but his posture betrayed no sign of his age. Despite his frustration with the other clerks, Shade couldn't help but smile at the man.

A quick shot behind his back put the other clerk out of commission. "Much appreciated. And I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you Mister…?"

"Bert," the older man bowed slightly, one hand moving to cross his abdomen for the motion.

"Mr. Bert. Truly a pleasure. I am called 'Shade' by most."

"A pleasure Sir Shade. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll get you out of those horrible clothes and into something deserving of a person such as yourself," He turned sharply on his heel and began to lead the way past several of the cheap jackets.

"Thank you. I am very eager to get out of these stains!"

"Begging your pardon sir, but I meant the fit. If anyone deserves to be shot it's the tailor who sold you that abomination of a suit!"

Shade smiled again. Now here was a man who spoke his language.

The other proxies were starting to treat him weird. First befriending Light, and now hanging out with Shade. Neither were exactly popular among the proxies. Couldn't be helped though, and they'd get over it eventually. Matches nudged the front door open with his elbow and walked out with an energy drink for himself and an apple juice for Light.

She was sitting under one of the bare trees, staring up at the sky like she had a tendency to do. Must have been a tough choice to leave heaven behind. _I wonder if she'll ever get to return there?_ Matches thought.

"Here, drink up." She took the apple juice from him and took small, happy sips. Matches downed almost half of his in one swing.

"Where do you think he is?" Light wondered aloud.

Matches stared out at the road they'd arrived on. They'd been waiting for hours now, and he was starting to wonder if the boy had forgotten to come to the mansion.

"Maybe he accidentally killed all the people at one store and had to find another place," Matches said with a careless shrug. "Either way, I'm only giving him thirty more minutes and I'm going to see slender my-"

"There he is!" Light lept up, then immediately staggered and slouched back against the tree.

Matches rolled his eyes and squinted at the horizon. Two figures were approaching the mansion, both were wearing dark suits but it was hard to make out any more details from this far away. But sure enough, as they approached, the lead figure was clearly Shade, looking as much like a stuck up prick as ever in a new black suit and red tie. Behind him though, was an older man, tressed in a standard tux, walking the stiffness of one of those 'dotted i's and crossed t's' sort of people.

Shade smiled as he opened the gate and walked up to them, "My apologies friends-" He was cut off for a moment as Light ran up and hugged him. Smiling he gestured towards the other man and continued "I made a new friend today. This here is Mr. Bert. He has agreed to assist me for the time being for at a very respectable price."

Mr. Bert nodded politely, slightly bowing to the two friends. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Where were you!?" Light said pulling away, not seeming to hardly notice the butler.

Shade was somewhat taken aback, taking a moment to think through a response.

"We've been waiting for hours," Matches added in, arms crossed and glaring.

Shade looked between them for a moment, then turned to the butler. "Mr. Bert, would you kindly add a pocket watch to my shopping list for next time?"

He turned back to his friends and held his hands out helplessly. "I am sorry. I suppose I didn't have any way to keep track of time."

Matches sneered, "Well you're here now so let's get going." He turned and began walking toward the house. Light jumped, then ran right up behind him as if she were trying to hide from the house and the people inside.

Shade looked the mansion over, then followed the other two through the front doors and up the stairs towards Slenderman's office.

To call it an office was a bit of a stretch. There were no furnishings in the room, except for an array of book cases and two couches meant for guests. The wood floor looked old, but didn't creak or shift as they walked over it.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to wait outside," Shade hesitantly whispered to the butler. Mr. Bert nodded and walked back to a few feet outside the door, closing it as he left.

Slenderman stood with his back to them, his eyeless face staring out the window that filled that wall. The nearest town was in that direction, but was too far for any of the three to make out. Slenderman stood perfectly still, hands held behind his back. He seemed very much like a mannequin actually.

Suddenly, the blank face was looking straight at them. In an instant, the man (if he could be called that) had turned around and was looking at them. Light and Shade started, but Matches was unfazed, somewhat used to the occasional jump in his movements.

"You all went to investigate the murder of our proxy Lucy did you not?" His voice was like silk, but it was as if there were multiple voices speaking from many directions, some near and some far.

"Yeah," Matches spoke up. Shade shifted uncomfortable, but maintained his stance aside from an uncomfortable glance at Light who was peeking at Slenderman from behind Matches. "We found the guy and killed him. Shade got his gun."

Shade suddenly felt as if everyone in a full room was staring at him as Slenderman's head turned to face him. The nightmare walked up to him, somehow in far fewer steps than it should have taken, and extended a hand. "May I see it?"

Shade took an involuntary step backwards, fumbling with the holster under his jacket until he pulled out Soul and helt it out for the nightmare to take. He looked it over for a second, then placed the gun back in Shade's hands and walked back to his window, back to them aga- no, he was facing them the whole time.

"Interesting weapon. How did he get it?"

"All he said was 'Zalgo'. None of us knew what it meant though. Do you know anything about him?" Matches could feel his muscles tense, ready to spring for the man who had ordered Lucy's death.

The room and sky outside seemed to grow dark suddenly, as if light and darkness had suddenly decided to switch roles. In the unnatural darkness, Slenderman seemed to come more alive, his movements becoming unnaturally fluid as if he was composed of water.

"So you've made a move have you?" most of the voices are whispering now. Slenderman seems to transform so that he's facing the window again. "Now it's my turn." A few seconds of eternity stretch before he speaks again. "I will tell you everything you need to know. And even more, I will let you three be the one's to kill him. Just know this before anything else. Zalgo, is like me. He has hundreds of proxies of his own. Make no mistake, this is war."


	4. Chapter 3: He Comes

_Light_

I remembered this. This old house, the wood floors and walls greyed with age. The blue tinge of winter leaking through the windows as the cold draft bit into my bare arms. I shiver and tighten my grip on my spear, stretching my wings to keep them loose. This house… it had burned down. Almost with me inside it. I saw the door to my father's room down the hall. Warm light broke through the edges of the door, the only light on in the house.

The floor creaked slightly as I walked over towards the door. I remembered this day. It hadn't exactly been a happy day, but this part was the most satisfying moment of my life. My hand twisted the handle and I eased the door open.

There he was. Sitting at his desk in the candlelight writing something or reading something, I don't know. My eyes wouldn't let me see anything other than his face. Then his head turned and he looked at me, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Marie?" He stood up, the chair clattering to the floor behind him. His eyes darted to the closet and then the windows, looking for a way out. "You… it can't be!"

I smiled calmly. He couldn't touch me now. I took a step towards my father, my eyes starting to glow. He screamed and held his head, but I wasn't going to give him a quick death. Not for what he'd done to me.

Another step and he was on his knees, panicking, feeling around as if finding a weapon would actually give him a chance.

Another step. He was curled in a ball, holding his head. The screams had faded to harsh stuttered breaths.

Another step. He coughed. The light would start shining through his skin any moment now. That feeling of revenge, of justice, started to bloom in my chest.

Another step and I was in front of him… Where was the light? His cough was growing worse, no wait he was laughing. _Laughing!_

He stood up to his feet, that low guttural laugh that haunted my nightmares. His eyes were black, but fierce. Cracks were forming at the edges of his mouth and eyes and darkness leaked out from them.

A first slammed into the side of my head and I flew onto the bed, the world swimming. A hand grabbed my ankle with a grip that could crush bone and pulled me back to him. I couldn't make sense of the world, everything was turning and the pulsing pain wouldn't leave my head.

Then a hand closed around my throat and lifted me into the air, squeezing the life out of me as I kicked and struggled against the iron hard grip. Then my father whispered in a voice that sounded like it came from behind him "He comes."

 _Matches_

I spat onto the asphalt and watched the dark blood splatter over the ground. My jaw ached and there was something hard on my tongue. I spat again. Great. Chipped tooth.

My right eye was swelling shut but I could still see her in front of me, receiving the same brutal punishment. But I was being restrained. And I wasn't going to be killed.

She would die. I knew that because I'd been here before. I'd seen this scene play out in the past, and then a hundred more times in my dreams, and then a thousand more in my memories. There was the knife now. The knife that should kill her quickly, she at least deserved that. But it wouldn't. It would carve away at her slowly, letting the life leak out until she was nothing but a husk. Perhaps she already was after the beating she'd gotten.

 _Already giving up? That's not like you._

I looked around. Who-? No. Not him. He wasn't supposed to be here yet!

 _And yet here I am. Burning with that same fire that's in your heart._

I'd never been able to shut my eyes to this. Not when it happened, and not in any of the nightmares since. But I shut my eyes to block out Zero. "Stop it," I whispered.

"What was that kid?" The goon beating me knelt down beside me, mocking me. But I wasn't talking to him.

 _You're burning to do something. To stop them. And I'm just looking for something to burn. Why not them?_

"Stop it!" I yell. The goon slams me in the face again, but I don't feel it. My skin is already getting hot, the ones restraining me are shifting uncomfortably.

 _She's going to die. But this time you can stop it. You can save Carly._

My arms erupt into flames. The goons jump back, tearing their clothes off to try to escape the all consuming fire. But it's already found a new fuel on their skin. The one in front of me panics and punches my face again, but only comes away with a burning fist.

"Stop it." I say, but it's too late.

I smile sickly at the panicking gang around me. "Well aren't you a lively bunch?"

One tries to run past me and escape the alleyway, but I catch his face and throw him onto the ground. "Leaving so soon? Stay for the show!"

I laugh and year the echoes bounce off the walls and into the street, and then a burn my hand into his face, closing my grip around the bone of his skull. The one with the knife charges me and my laughter grows manic as he swings and misses again and again. And then he connects. The blade sinks deep into my right arm, hitting bone even. The goon smiles and tries to pull it out, but it's stuck.

My hand latches onto his wrist and he screams as his flesh melts and blood boils. "You won't take her away from me this time!" I press a finger against his temple, and slowly push throw his screams and contortions until my whole finger is inside his head. And then I burn. My other hand lets go of his wrist and gouges his stomach. His liver burns, and his lungs, and his heart, and his brain. The cackles of popping fire, the smell of burning flesh, the knowledge that I finally saved her. I saved Carly.

It was a rare moment for both Zero and myself to be completely satisfied.

 _He comes._

 _Shade_

This room. I hadn't seen this room in years. A straw mattress in a bare room. This truly had been a simpler time. I sat up and looked around.

 _Interesting._

Therapists had tried to get me to talk about dreams of this day, but I'd never had one before. And I'd never had a dream that felt so… real.

 _Perhaps 'odd' is a better word._

I stood up, still dressed in my black suit and red tie. I check my holsters and find both Heart and Soul bound tightly to my ribs. _What is this?_

The door is slightly cracked when I push it open, and I see my parents sitting at the breakfast table. My mother gives me that same worn smile that she had on that day so many years ago. I look out the window to where the orphanage stands, taunting my parents like a- where is the orphanage?

I rush over to the window and stare out at the mess of wood and metal where the orphanage used to stand. The debris spilled over into the streets. That would have crushed anyone walking by. It _should_ have crushed my parents! _What is this!?_

A man is approaching our house, clean shaven and bald and dressed in a trench coat. He nods to me and I stare blankly at him, not comprehending what was happening. He knocks on the front door and my father answers it.

"Are you Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" My father answers.

"The messenger."

Two gunshots ring out, and my mother screams as my father falls back onto the floor. Two more and her screams are cut short.

But the are is still ringing with my screams as I empty three clips of Heart into the man's chest.

 _No! This isn't right! This- This is-_

I look out at the broken building, then to my parents, lying dead with one hole in their chest and one in their head.

 _They were supposed to die beautifully. It was supposed to be- They deserved to die beautifully!_

My hands tightened around my pistols and I let loose a cry that tore my throat raw. This was unacceptable. They were my parents. They'd had a beautiful death and it had been taken from them! They NEEDED a beautiful death!

The man on the ground smiled, dark cracks showing at the edges of his lips and his empty black eyes. His mouth opened and he whispered two words.

"He comes."


	5. Chapter 4: Victorious

_Light_

I tried to claw his hand away, but I could feel my arms growing weaker. Black spots dotted my vision and they were only growing bigger. Soon, my arms slid to my sides and tiny spots of light were the only thing my eyes could register.

There was a thud, but it took a few more seconds for me to register that it was me on the ground. I could breath now! I was breathing, taking in huge rasping breaths. I gingerly rubbed my neck, still feeling the impression his hands had left. My eyes began to focus and take in the wood floor, my spear, and the door with a fierce orange glow flashing through the cracks.

I grabbed my spear and stumbled to my feet, fumbling with the doorknob before I finally managed to open it. There was swearing coming from the living room, and lots of orange light. Fire, there was definitely a fire. And a boy! My father was beating a boy who was on fire! Matches!

"No!" I charged at my father, who didn't hear my yell or my approach, but he felt my spear. The glowing tip plunged through his back, his heart, and out of his chest. He fell to his knees, eyes wide in shock.

I took slow steps to get in front of him. This wasn't him faking again. This was real. He had killed me, he had tried to kill my friend, and it was about time he died for it.

My hand latched onto his forehead, squeezing so tight that my white fingers paled. I felt my eyes glowing, felt the justice and rage burning inside of me, begging to be let out. And so I let it out.

"Die!" The spear glowed brighter as his whole body shook. Light filled his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, and soon was cracking through his skin. He let out an unearthly scream, and then was vaporized entirely out of existence.

For a time, there was nothing I could do but breath and stare at the empty air where he'd been. The house was still on fire. It would kill the rest of my family. But that was right. That was how it should be. Matches and I left, on our way to introduce me to Slenderman.

But I wasn't there, not really. In my mind I heard the words my father had said running through my head over and over again. _He comes._

 _Matches_

There she was. Carly. Beaten and cut, but alive. Finally she was alive! I felt tears coming to my eyes as I tried to run to hug her. After all these years of only seeing her in my dreams, of hating this day to the core of my being. At last, I had saved her.

I found myself walking up to her with slow deliberate steps. She was laying on the ground, propped up on her hands and struggling to stand. Her arms gave out and I tried to move to catch her, but my body didn't move. She hit the ground and scraped her arm some, but it was nothing compared to what had happened to the rest of her.

"This is wrong," the voice was deep and confident, almost sadistic.

Who had said that? Where was it coming from?

"You shouldn't have lived. You were supposed to die today."

No. No, it can't be. Not now.

Carly was frozen now, staring at me with an uncertain mixture of joy, confusion… and fear.

"Guess I'll just have to take care of you myself."

Zero.

 _Zero stop! We saved her! We protected her! I did it! I finally did it! What are you doing?_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't cry out or protest or warn her or run or even stop!

Zero stopped in front of her and gently placed a hand on either side of her head. "Don't worry, soon everything will burn. Soon the whole world will be on fire. You just won't be there to see it."

I couldn't fight him. I couldn't stop him. I never could, not on my own but I fought him with everything I had. I tried to pull my hands back as the hit built up. I tried to stand as they ignited into flame. And I tried to scream as her cry filled the alleyway. But it was no use. She burned. Just like the gang had. Just like my home had. And my brother. And everyone I had ever killed. Now she was added to the list.

Then, for the first and only time ever, Zero left on his own. He left me with two words "He comes."

 _Grace_

I took a deep breath, and opened the door to Slenderman's office. I had been here twice before. Once when I first came here, and once with Matches to ask Slenderman for a favor. But I had never heard of Slenderman summoning someone to his office. And I'd never seen anything like this before.

It was like there was a roof leak in the office. Black water dripped from the ceiling onto a spot right in the middle of the two couches in the room. The puddle that it fell into had spread to encircle the couches, but didn't seem to be spreading anymore. Sitting on the couches, with blacked out, sightless eyes were Shade, Light, and Matches. Their feet were in the puddle and it seemed as if the water was trying to eat them, reaching up past their ankles were it should have only been an inch or so. They didn't even seem like they were breathing.

On the far side of the puddle, Slenderman sat in a chair, elbows on the arms and fingertips touching. The chair should have been standing in the water, but water flowed around, as if even it was afraid of the faceless man.

I cleared my throat, "You asked for me Mr. Slenderman?" I kept a wary eye on the edge of the puddle.

"As you can see, Matches, Shade, and Light are in something of a predicament," his voices sounded completely unconcerned. "Zalgo, the hive-mind representing chaos, he who waits behind the wall, is attempting to take your friends for his own."

 _Zalgo?_ I'd never heard of him before. But I decided I could ask about that after my friends were ok.

"I'll help them! I'll get them out of the water!" I began to move to save Matches, but Slenderman was suddenly in front of me. His thin fingers holding me back. The dread and loss carried by his touch sent shivers down my spine and I stepped back, clutching at my heart.

"No. You cannot help them now, but soon enough they will emerge on their own. Matches has done something he will dread for the rest of his life. He'll need you here."

I nodded slowly, my gaze locked on Matches. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"Good." Slenderman leaned back in his chair. "Matches and Light will be returning victorious soon. But Shade lost. He will not be the same man you remember."

The dripping water stopped and the puddle began to shrink. It receded from Matches and Light, and the black faded from their eyes. Their chests moved as they began to breath again and I saw them blink as their consciousness returned. But Shade, the water seeped into his skin and his eyes stayed that jet black. His breathing returned but the breaths were shallow and forced. His head slowly turned as pupiless eyes focused on Matches, then Light, and then me. Then he said two words, so light they were like the drips of water that had fallen from the ceiling.

"He comes."


End file.
